A major goal of research in Parkinson disease (PD) is to develop treatments that will slow or forestall the progression of this common neurodegenerative disease, which afflicts at least 500,000 people in the United States. Southern Illinois University School of Medicine (SIUSM) has been a member of the NINDS Exploratory Trials in Parkinson disease (NET-PD) network since its inception. SIUSM was a productive site in the initial two futility studies of creatine, coenzyme Q10, minocycline, and GPI 1485 and is a high-enrolling site for the ongoing Phase 3 randomized, double-blinded and placebo-controlled clinical trial of creatine (LS1). We are also a site for the futility trial of pioglitazone (FS-ZONE). This application is a request for continued funding as a participating center.